The present invention relates to an image forming system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming system capable of switching to a substitute image forming apparatus when a current image forming apparatus that is currently used becomes an unusable state due to malfunction and the like.
A conventional image forming system includes a plurality of image forming apparatus connected through a network. In the conventional image forming system, when a specific image forming apparatus becomes unusable due to malfunction and the like, another image forming apparatus is substituted. For example, in the conventional image forming system disclosed in Patent Reference, setting information is obtained from an image forming apparatus that becomes unusable, and the setting information is set in another image forming apparatus that is substituted. Accordingly, a user who is using the image forming apparatus that becomes unusable is able to use another image forming apparatus that is substituted.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-72514
In the conventional image forming system disclosed in Patent Reference, however, the setting information with regard to communication of the image forming apparatus that becomes unusable is set in the image forming apparatus that is substituted. Accordingly, it is necessary to add another image forming apparatus that is substituted.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming system, an image forming system capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming system.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.